


Making Do

by InkSplatterM



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and sort of kises, crossover AU, lots of kisses, meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplatterM/pseuds/InkSplatterM
Summary: Tensei doesn't have feeling in his legs. Jono doesn't have a mouth. They make do. (My Hero Academia/X-Men fusion AU)





	Making Do

**Author's Note:**

> Side story to my main mash-up of My Hero Academia and X-Men. ... which I still have to publish on here. Enjoy this in the mean time.

They always tried to meet half way.

Sometimes they were even successful. Despite being busy with respective career duties, they managed to make time for themselves at home. Tensei respected Jono's need to recharge his social energies alone. Jono respected Tensei's need to go out with friends. Tensei knew when to drag Jono out of his emotional funks. Jono knew when to drag Tensei out of his office. 

They were guarded men. Smiles versus glowers, polite language versus butchering it, each a mask that they only let down rarely.

Tensei would lean up in his chair as far as he could go, and Jono would bend down. They met in the middle, trading affection that was a kiss and a nuzzle and neither at the same time.

* * *

 It wasn't often that Jono was able to visit Tensei at work. Jono's duties at U. A. were always shifting, expanding, and the commute was on the longer side. Besides, Jono was always cautious of crowds. 

So, when Tensei heard the door to his office open and close, he wasn't expecting the pressure on top of his head.

"Oh, hey," Tensei rubbed his head and smiled up at Jono. 

Jono's kisses were more like nuzzles, pressing against Tensei like a cat leaving a scent marker. At the same time, they'd feel like a kiss. That secondary feeling was becuase of Jono's quirk, the mentalist side of it, masking the feeling of pressure with the touch memory of what a kiss should have felt like. It was Jono's way to try to make it "normal". Not that he needed to for Tensei's sake. He'd rather just feel the pressure and the sensation not like warmth behind it. It was for Jono's own sake that he did it. 

Jono placed a bento wrapped in a cheery, Team Iidaten themed cloth. A hint of embarrassment rose on the visible part of his cheeks. _Sumi called, said you hadn't left yet. ... and your mom caught me before I could get out of door. Why she made enough for two, I'll never know..._

"She thinks you need fuel for your engine."

_Furnace. It's a furnace._

"Same difference."

* * *

It only took one look for Tensei to start laughing. "What... What happened to you?"

Jono, of course, was less than amused. Water dripped in slow, fat staccatos onto the floor from the hem and cuffs of is leather jacket. His shirt underneath the jacket was plastered to his chest, showing the definition of his lower abdominals. The leather trousers were dry on the back, but the front was only just less wet than the top half of Jono's clothing.

 _I'm going to murder Kaminari in his sleep._ Jono shook himself like a dog to get some of the water off. Tensei laughed more at his failure. The furrows between Jono's eyebrows deepened, and his nose scrunched up in mimicry of a snarl. _And whoever gave him cherry bombs_

"Tell me about it as you dry off." Tensei grabbed a damp lapel and pulled Jono down to his level, planting a quick kiss on his nose.

* * *

Jono raised his hand up to his forehead in a mock gesture of light-headedness. _And the darkness takes me,_ he said, 'fainting' to lay over Tensei's lap, his body arched not unlike Jareth the Goblin King on his throne. _I am weak before the villains, Sei, weak. There is only one cure._

"Is there?" Tensei grinned. A jovial Jono was always a delight to see. Possibly also the result of him getting a contact high off of someone's mind, which tended to happen once in a while when he passed a bar. On his own, well, that was a nicer treat.

_Yes, something rarer than diamonds._

"Which aren't that rare, but continue. I like this over-dramatic side of you."

Jono grasped Tensei's face with both hands and pressed their foreheads together. The gesture lingered while Jono rubbed Tensei's cheekbones with his thumbs. Tensei embraced him around the waist.

_And now I'm cured. Back to your regular gallows boyfriend._

* * *

Tensei traced the lines on Jono's back in reverent exploration. He'd never seen this before. Jono had admitted, in a fit of gallows humor, that he didn't have a heart. Seeing the black lines of Jono's dead circulatory system was something else. He ran his knuckled up Jono's spine and repeated the same slow mapping exploration on the left half of Jono's back.

He pushed up from the bed with his other hand and pressed a gentle kiss on the back of Jono's neck. "You're beautiful." he said into the cold skin.

Jono's shoulders stiffened, his back muscles tensing and throwing the lines into a more distinct chiaroscuro. The furnace flared and flickered, making the shadows of their bedroom dance further away and inch their way back into place.

Tensei kissed the same spot again, digging his teeth into Jono's skin so he could really feel it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompts came from this post.](http://mwritesink.tumblr.com/post/168427411753/fictional-kiss-prompts)
> 
>  
> 
> In order they are 17, 20, 16, 18, 14


End file.
